


Words and Flesh

by kindkit



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never used to read in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some vague post-series date, so this is an adult Oz.

They never used to read in bed. Bed was for simple spoken words, for _want you_ and _more_ and _love_. Sex and sleep, communion of bodies.

But now Giles and Oz both keep books on the nightstand. They read, and share the best bits out loud, and talk. Their bed is full of words, sentences, stories; it's as full of ideas as of kisses. Words drape them warm as blankets, join them closer than bodies can reach.

Communion in two kinds, bread and wine, flesh and spirit. Words aren't the body's enemy.

And books, Giles knows, are among love's instruments.


End file.
